monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fanfic:sierra scorpion
=prolog= I was a little nervous as they brought me in. Two large akantor hybrids were bringing me to the execution dome, but they said that I wasn’t to be executed. That’s all they would say. As I wondered why they were bringing me there I suddenly froze as it all came together. My mother was on up the execution plate plate and there was a very large scorpion-like monster coming out of the gates. I watched in horror as she was gored and eaten. Something cracked in me then and and then all i saw was red. Red flames. Red blood so...much...RED! chapter one I was very content with myself. I had been sent off to do my *urgent* mission to become an s+ ranked hunter. The mission was simple: find and kill a great jaggi... that was about twice the size of your average delvijho. My team was a group of three other hunters, all of us graduating to s+ this mission. The first two were twin hammer men named Wilt and Carter who wore full s level uragaan armor with hammers to match. There is Sada who had kirin armor that was made with s level kirin parts as well as parts from the newly discovered black kirin which was probably created through high exposure to the dragon element and, as you might guess, wields high control over it. For her weapon she has bow of the same style. As for me ,sierra, I was wearing a special custom made armor that looked somewhat like scorpion plating with crystal growing on random bits of it. My weapon was a black naginata that had ,like my armor, crystal growing on it. The stats were: uragaan armor: 720 def +30 fire -25 water -5 lightning -5 ice -20 dragon skills: critical draw, tremor proof, punishing draw slots:7(gemmed with 5 water resist and 2 fire atk jewels) uragaan hammer: 1270 atk, no element, large purple sharpness slots:0 kirin/black kirin armor: 470 def +5 fire +20 water +30 lightning +5 ice +0 dragon skills: marathon runner, coating add(a compound skill that adds all coatings),capacity up slots:8(gemmed for evade distance) kirin/black kirin bow: 850 atk 600 black lightning(dragon and lightning) slots 2 (gemmed with two spirit atk jewels) crystal scorpion armor:850 def +10 fire +10 water +10 lightning +10 ice +25 dragon skills: emboldened, stellar hunter, awaken, sharpness +2 slots:0 crystal scorpion naginata:750 atk, no element(300 aurora(the fusion of all elements and primary status effects)when awakened) we had already found an severely wounded the great jaggi and now all we needed to do was finish the job. “Hay, sierra why’re you using your aurora spear,” said Carter. “you know that that’s extremely dangerous, for you and everyone else.” “you know as well as i do Carter” I said. “over a dozen different hunting parties have already died against this thing and I don’t want us to be the next” “yeah, yeah, yeah... oh their it is” Before us was a giant great jaggi with tons of scars covering its body, several of them being quite fresh. The battle was a bit of a blur, but I remember the twins going and attacking the legs while wile sada shot arrows at the head and I attacked the chest. The battle ended quickly do to our injuring it earlier. After carving it we proceeded to send up a flare and, after waiting about a hour, we went went back home, to Minegarde City. When we arrived i decided to go and tell the guild that we were alive then go back to my house and take a nape. When I got to the guild master he was happily enough talking to one of the lower rank hunters, probably + rank. As I got closer I under stood what they were saying. “-So there really is a new continent that's been discovered.”the hunter said “And just a couple thousand miles southwest of here to?” “Yep, there shur is. We’ve selected several hunters to go and explore it, as well as those needed to colonize the area to. If all goes according to plan then there is a good chance that we will be able to gather rare recourse's and even things that don’t even exist on minegarde. Speaking of such things here comes one of those now, hello, Sierra. “So you’re sending me off to... Arano was it?” I said “I had recently heard of it from a fisherman who said that he was on the boat that first spotted it” “Yes, you’ve been selected as as one of the people who will go,” he replied. “That is if you want to go and help to explore the new continent and see what wonders would await you” “sounds like it would be fun, I just have two questions: when are we leaving, and can I bring the rest of my team?” “You would have till sunrise to get ready,” he said. “And as for your team, they've already been invited” “Then I’ll be there at sunrise,” I said. when I arrived at my house I put away my armor and weapon, and then I began to get ready for tomorrow. after packing my favorite armor sets and weapons and some basic supplies, then I had some lunch and then I decided to take a nap. The woods were foggy and I couldn't see three feet in front of myself. In front of me was something that looked like a shadow on moving water and it said “I’m coming, and I will find you soon” and then it disappeared into the fog. I woke with a start. what had that dream meant I did not know, but one thing that my mother taught me before she died was that dreams always meant something, and something that I learned on my own was that my mom was always right. Then my stomach rumbled and, dismissing those thoughts I got Up and looked at the time, and my jaw dropped. It was already almost sunrise! And I missed supper!!! So after eating a quick breakfast I grabbed my things as well as some extra well-done steaks I left to the airship station. when I got there I looked around and, after I found my friends, we boarded the airship and left for a adventure which would hopefully be some fun. chapter 2 The trip would be taking about two weeks to get there if all went well. More likely it would end up being more around three weeks though. Not much happened as mostly the day was get up, eat breakfast, talk to other hunters for a while (yes there were multiple other hunters, all of them being s/s+ ranked hunters do to the possible danger of the mission), then eat lunch, and (after digesting a little) doing forms then various other things things were done until supper, and so on. About a week in there was a large storm that we needed to avoid and after two and a half weeks Arano was in sight. as soon as I looked out the window I saw something incredible: a lao-shan lung that was maybe even five times the size of a normal one. Right then and there I new that I was going to have one hell of a time. “wow that is one big lao,” said a voice from behind me. It was Shizu a hunting horn expert who was on the boat that first saw Arano, and was able to make weapons and armor from materials he had gathered here, including parts from a blue aquatic chameleos that had recked the ship and caused them to be stranded there for quite a while. The hunting horn he made had black(superior to purple), red, blue, and a fourth note and even a fith note of green and yellow. Its attack power was a staggering 2400 raw and having 700 purple static(poison and paralysis). The armor had an incredible 1025 def with the skills: flute expert, horn master(doubles the effect of horn boosts), and fiery protection. “They say that the laos we fight back at Minegarde are said to be children, if not infants,” he continued. “This must be an adult one for all of it’s size, I’d hate to be the one to fight that thing.” “Yeah,” I agreed. “Well now I see why they only allowed s and s+ranked hunters to go on this incredible mission, I mean a raviente would have some trouble fighting that thing.” We both laughed at that. “well,” Shizu said “We better get our stuff on,we’ll be landing soon” Category:Fan Fiction